Never Thought it would Happen
by OnePieceisGod
Summary: Nami decided to tell Luffy how she feels, but it doesn't go how she thought. Now Luffy has to make up for the misunderstaning. LuffyxNami oneshot. M for *Lemon* as they say.
1. Chapter 1

Never thought it would happen

LuffyxNami one shot.

This is mainly a story for publicity (I figure most people that read FanFics read the romance ones) for my current main story, "The Immagnificent Adventure of Luffy and Zoro." If you like this please read that story too (It's an action/comedy) and any of my other stuff. Review and comment. Thank you.

Nami should have known better, ("I'm so damn STUPID!") she thought. She had to do it didn't she. Just had to tell him. She probably should have told him in private or at least not lose all thought when he touched her hand. ("DAMN IT!") Her face was still red from the embarrassment. ("That asshole...") she could still hear the fighting going on even though it had been at least 20 minuets sense she said anything to him. She heard shouts like "RUBBER BASTARD!", "SHITTY STRAW HAT!", and "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DUMBASS!" As much as she didn't want the noises and the words to affect her, Nami felt herself hold back tears. ("That asshole...") Then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Nami composed herself and turned around to find the green haired swordsman. "You ok?" Nami seemed surprised and confused. ("I thought it was HIM, or maybe Sanji, Zoro's the last guy I thought would come up here.") "What do you care?" Nami tried to put on her best "self-centered" personality. Zoro smirked "Oh so your over it already?" Nami turned red again, she looked down as she clenched her fists. "Shut up! I don't need you to tease me!" Zoro's smirk got even bigger.

"No. You probably would want HIM to do that kinda thing wouldn't you?" Nami became furious. "SHUT UP!" she moved her hand to slap him but Zoro caught it without even taking his eyes off the fuming orange haired girl. She looked up at him with a tortured expression. "Just leave me alone ok?" Nami was about to cry. Zoro rolled his eyes, "Come on! I'm not up here to hurt your feelings. But you should know him by now, you were the third one to join the crew for god sakes!" Nami froze a little and mentally stepped back about Zoro's approach. "Why are you up here?" Zoro looked at her with nothing but seriousness in his face. "You can't be so up front with Luffy. He's an idiot. You have to take it slow with him, you can't just blurt out 'I think I love you' to that moron! Be more subtle, you're a pirate thief for crying out loud!" Nami wasn't sure what to do or say to this, Zoro was being so........ supporting. She put her head back down. "As if I could do anything now. It's a little late." Zoro walked back to where the rest of the crew was, the fighting seemed to have stopped. He stopped at the stairs. "If you still want him, you can still get him, IF you want." Nami looked up in confusion.

"Sanji! Everybody! We're getting off the ship and going shopping! Now! Luffy you stay here!"

"Awwwwww..... why!?" A childish voice was heard throughout the ship. Nami looked at Zoro in awe. Zoro looked back at her and grinned. "And you're staying here too." Nami's eyes widened in deep surprise, ("What is he doing?")

Sanji's voice was then heard "Oi! Why the hell are we all leaving for? Where is Nami?! I'm not leaving till I know my Nami-swan is ok!" Zoro walked down the stairs. "Because I said so and as Second in command I have the authority. And don't worry about Nami, she's taking a nap and will be fine. Luffy, don't screw up or do anything stupid got it!?" "Oh alright." "Good. Everybody off the ship now!" Nami could hear mumbles and footsteps as the entire crew left the ship, all except Luffy.

Nami did all she could to make herself seem as if she wasn't an emotional wreck. She took a deep breath and walked down the stairway. As she went down she saw her captain laying on the head of the Thousand Sunny. He looked up and turned to the orange haired girl walking toward him. Luffy grinned his usual big grin. "Hey Nami! How was your nap?" He saw the timid on her face and his grin disappeared. Maybe he shouldn't be so overwhelmingly happy in the predicament they BOTH were still in. Nami looked down again, Luffy loosing his smile at the site of her made her ashamed and a little sick inside. ("Great, now I've made him uncomfortable around me.") "Nami?" Luffy jumped down and was now only a few feet away from her. "Is everything alright?" ("No everything is not alright SHITHEAD!") She smiled at him weakly, her face was a little red with both anger and shame for ever thinking they could ever be. "Y-yeah! Everything's great why do you ask?" Nami had a completely fake smile across her face now when she looked up at him, but hopefully it was enough to fool Luffy.

Luffy knew she was lying and he felt bad that he was the one that caused her discomfort. He grabbed her be the hand and pulled her closer into him. Nami gasped, her face became redder than it had all day. "Luffy! What are you-" his forehead was now touching hers, he placed a finger on her lips. "Nami.... i-...I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed. It wasn't at you, I just never thought you were interested in me that way. It was a shock that's all." Nami looked at him in surprise. Luffy grinned again, "You ran off before I could explain and I couldn't catch you because Sanji suddenly attacked me. heheh." Luffy was trying to sound positive and hoped Nami would understand that he didn't blow her off, in fact... "Nami I've always liked you... and I mean the same way you feel for me." Nami continued to become redder and redder, almost violet. "Lu-luffy...." They didn't realize it but they were extremely close now. Luffy's hands were placed on Nami's hips, and her arms were scrunched up between them, the only things keeping her breasts and his chest from connecting.

Luffy continued smiling, "Nami.... I just want to make you happy." Nami was about to burst with joy and passion. She couldn't control herself. "Nami... are you going to say anythi-" Nami slammed her lips against his. Luffy was taken off at first but then slowly started to match his mouth s movements with hers. Their tongues started to fight for control. However after Luffy became more use to Nami's mouth, she gladly let him use her cave to his whim. They finally broke free for air. Nami beamed and smiled her real smile, you know the one she wore when she had something sneaky in mind. Luffy grinned and raised a brow. "What?" Nami took Luffy's hand and drug him as fast as she could up stairs to her room in the women's cabin.

Inside as they continued to kiss, Nami and Luffy sheded each other's clothes and found themselves on her bed. They looked at each other intently, taking in the opposite's body. Luffy noticed Nami's perky and full breasts and the neatly shaven orange pubic hair. Nami noticed Luffy's well toned chest and abs, as well as his slightly larger than average size member already aroused by their previous shows of affection. Nami blushed again, she never saw one before, but heard her sister, Nokijo, talk about the things she and her boyfriend did. Luffy too was red, he had seen Nami's breasts before when she flashed them for spying on her and Robin in the baths to make them faint as punishment for peeking, but they never looked so beautiful to him before. "Luffy...." Nami wasn't sure what to say. The both appeared to be virgins but the they weren't stupid, just shy about their fist time. Nami had talked about it with Robin, and Luffy, Zoro and Sanji had a few conversations whenever women came up.

"Nami..." Luffy was looking for something, any sign on how or when to start. Nami slowly shook her head and spread her legs out. She took his penis in her hand, Luffy shuddered in pleasure. Nami smiled, slowly she placed the tip at the entrance of her sex. "B-be.... be gentle.... please.." Luffy looked at her and nodded. "Of course Nami..... I love you too." Nami became coy and slightly looked away. She looked back straight into Luffy's eyes and put her hand on the lower part of his back. She gave a slight nudge downward, Luffy's tip pressing hard against her core, telling Luffy he could begin. Luffy slowly and kindly slid his cock in to Nami's throbbing pussy. Nami bit her lip as she winced in pain and pleasure. Luffy looked at her never breaking contact, as did Nami.

Inch by inch Luffy, slid into his orange haired beauty. Nami moaned and whimpered in pain. "Nami... I'm not hurting you am I?" Luffy was concerned greatly for his lover. Nami shook her head, "It's ok, please... keep going." Luffy smiled lightly and began to pump slowly in and out of Nami. They both began to maon. They couldn't hold back any thing. Nami wrapped her legs and arms around her captain as he continued to make love to her. Luffy began to lick and kiss Nami's neck, causing the navigator to moan more. They kissed more, Luffy helped Nami arch her back more with one hand and caressed her head with the other. Nami wasn't sure how much she could take. As Nami laid there taking in her 'Pirate King' she thought of how the day started.

{Flashback}

Nami was ready. She had practiced this all day and had complete support of the two people she needed acceptance from. First from Robin, her best friend whom she told everything to. She needed to know he gal-pal had her back,, which, when she told Robin, she had the ut-most happiness for her navigator friend. Then Sanji, not that his opinion on who she liked mattered but that he knew and understood. "Anything for my Nami-swan, even if it means giving her up to another man!" Nami remembered Sanji saying chivalrously.

Nami walked up to Luffy, who had his straw hat on his face as he was lying in a lawn chair slightly taking a nap. "Luffy." Nami was ready, she had to be. Luffy sat up straight and took his hat back behind him. "What is it Nami?" He looked so curious and sweet, too much for the love struck navigator. Suddenly in the past weeks, she couldn't help herself over the captain. She lost it. all her planning and preparation went out the window. Nami turned red, "Lu-luffy... i.....I...I think...." She was shaking now. Luffy grabbed Nami's hand, "What's wrong?" he was now concerned with his crewmate, was she hurt? What's going on? Nami gulped down everything that was her essence. "Luffy, I think I love you!" She shouted out much more than she wanted to or thought she did. But everyone heard it. Chopper and Usopp dropped jaw. Fanky looked shocked. Zoro looked and Luffy to see his reaction, as did Robin and Sanji, waiting to come to Nami's aid if necessary.

Luffy looked at her, he seemed over powered by this revelation. Then he did what he knew he shouldn't have done, but couldn't help it because he was so happy she felt that way about him. He laughed, long and hard, not because he thought Nami was a fool but at his own foolishness. He thought they would never be and here was Nami saying other wise. He couldn't help but laugh at the irony. But Nami didn't know that, she felt crushed. She ran away as fast as she could up the stairway. Luffy noticed and went to stop her, but was cut off be an enraged Sanji. "HOW DARE YOU LAUGH YOU FUCKER!!!" Zoro rolled his eyes and went up stairs to talk to Nami.

{End of flashback}

Little did Nami know that Luffy was thinking of something quite similar.

{Flashback}

Zoro walked outside for a moment and noticed his captain sitting on the railing. "Damn if that Nico Robin doesn't stop flirting with me every time a make a comment...." Luffy noticed his 1st mate walking to his side. "Hey Zoro, Robin bothering you again huh?"

"Yeah, but whatever."

"I think she likes you."

"Right, and you and Nami are hooking up." Zoro chuckled but noticed the Strawhat boy blush slightly as he returned to looking out at the night sea. "Are you two?" Zoro was almost uneasy about the question. Luffy glanced at Zoro. "No but....." Zoro realized his friend s thoughts. "Oh,... I see." Zoro leaned his back toward the railing. "You tell her?"

"No."

"Why not."

Luffy chuckled a bit "I don't think she'd be interested."

"You're her captain, she follows you as it is. Why don't you think she wouldn't."

"I'm to much of a idiot and a dork to her, she probably thinks all I can be is a fool."

Zoro shook his head, "We all know there is more to you than meets the eye, you don't show it often cause you have no reason to, but I bet if you had Nami, she would see the true you." Luffy chuckled again, "I don't know." Zoro patted him of the back, "Well good luck with whatever you do." and left for inside once again. Luffy looked up at the night sky, "Nami...."

{End of flashback}

"Nami...." "Luffy...." They both came together, Luffy collapsed on top of Nami, both breathing heavy, sweating and full of love for one another. "Luffy.... I do love you and I want us to be together no matter what." Nami looked at Luffy, kissing him again. Luffy faintly smiled, "Me too Nami."

A few hours later Zoro and the group came back to the ship. The sun was setting and every one was putting up what they had bought. Robin went up stairs to the women's cabin. When she got to the door, she looked into the window and smiled. She turned and looked over the railing to see Zoro. "Swordsman-san, perhaps I should sleep somewhere else tonight." Zoro smirked a little. "Why is that?" Robin giggled, "I don't think I would be wanted in this room. And I don't wan to wake up the cute little couple."

Inside the cabin, Nami and Luffy lay asleep. Nami nestled in Luffy's chest with his arms around her naked body, pressed up against his.

I might make it a two-chapter if I get good reviews, and people read and review "The Immagnificent Adventure of Luffy and Zoro." 


	2. Chapter 2

Never thought it would happen

Someone wanted more of this so here is chapter 2. My other stories don't seem to get any credit, at least this story has 2 comments. Better than none.

Chapter 2

Luffy woke up with a smile on his face. He always did, but this time it was different. MUCH different. This difference was lying next to him, still asleep. Nami was so gentle looking in her sleep Luffy thought. Nami moved slightly causing the sheets to come down a little, revealing her perky breasts. Luffy continued to smile, he kissed Nami on her cheek and but the sheet back over her breasts. He got dressed and went outside to take in the morning air.

It was still early in the morning, at least 5:30, the sun was rising over the murky gray looking water and the morning fog. Luffy noticed a green haired man walk his way. "Hey Zoro. Good morning." Zoro chuckled, "I'm sure it is for you." Luffy grinned, "Yeah." Zoro looked at his captain, "So much for 'I don't think she'd be interested' huh? Plus Sanji and Robin were in on it so you don't have to worry about Sanji trying to slit your throat in your sleep." "I guess so" was all Luffy said. Zoro looked queried; he looked at Luffy and thought for a moment, Luffy looked so unsure of himself, the smile gone from his face, replace with a small frown. Zoro reached an answer in his head to what Luffy was thinking, "It wasn't a one night stand dumbass." Luffy looked at Zoro, a little taken off by Zoro's observation at his body language. "She s not done with you, you're more than that to her, TRUST ME. So don't think that you've given all you could to her last night now you re done and you can't give any more. I can't believe after all that emotional crap yesterday you even THINK that this was just an itch to scratch!" Zoro smacked Luffy in the back of the head. "You ARE and idiot!"

"Yeah, but he's MY idiot."

Luffy and Zoro looked behind them. It was Nami, still naked by the looks of it but with the blanket wrapped around her. She smiled and walked over to Luffy. "You mean more to me than I could EVER express Luffy." She placed her hand on the back of his head and leaned him in to kiss her. The kiss stared simple, but quickly evolved into tongues lashing out and moans and gasps for air while still not stopping. Zoro stood there for a second, huffed and stared walking away. "Well.... ok. Don't be modest or anything. I'm not even here. Hell, just screw on the deck right here if you want. I'm going back to my room." Luffy and Nami watched as Zoro left then they hugged each other tightly, holding each other s bodies as close together as they could as the sun continued to rise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro got to his room and sighed, his UNWELCOMED guess was still there, in HIS bed. "Ahhh... Good morning Zoro-san." Robin got up out of the bed, her clothes still on. "They're up. You can go to YOUR room now." "Aww.. Swordsman-san... But your bed was SOOOO comfortable. I don't want to leave..... but if you so insist..." Robin got up and walked out the door. "Ugh. Why did you have to sleep in my room any way?" "Because Luffy and Nami were in the women s cabin and I didn't want to disturb them. I didn't want to mess up Captain-san's room either, and I wouldn't feel too safe sleeping anywhere NEAR cook-san. Your room was the farthest away from his room and you wouldn't have left me to sleep on the floor would you Zoro-san?" Zoro rolled his eyes, "How convenient it all was for you. Robin smiled a flirtatious smile and flicked Zoro's nose lightly. "Quite... oh but I missed you being there with me Zoro-san. It is YOUR room after all." Zoro was annoyed, "Why are you such a flirtatious, troublesome woman!" "Because I like you." She giggled and walked away. Zoro stared at her in awe as she purposefully walked with intense pelvic sways to make her already attractive ass more observable. "Good lord. DON'T PLAY WITH ME WOMAN!" Zoro rolled his eyes again and heavily slammed his door closed as he went to sleep in his bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the day, about 4:30, something was still in his head, he wanted to do something special for Nami, but what? He walked around the ship until he found who he was looking for. "Hey Sanji." The blonde cook spun around, "YYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!.... Oh... hi Luffy what s up." Sanji immediately lost his super positive mood and became normal when he realized it was Luffy and not one of the girls. "I need your help." Sanji was intrigued that Luffy came to him for help with something, usually he asked Zoro. "What with Luffy?" Luffy wasn't sure how he should go about asking this, "Ummm..... I.... I want to do something special for Nami, she's so important to me I just want to do something that shows I care a lot about her. But I don't know what to-" Sanji had already devised a plan in just 5 seconds of thinking. "Stop right there Luffy. I know just what you can do! And Nami-swan will love you forever more!!! Even if I came up with this for when me and Nami would get together.... but I have come to cope with that she loves you." Luffy looked excited, "Really Sanji! Thank you!" Luffy couldn't help but hug Sanji, he couldn't wait to show how important Nami is to him. "That's... great... Luffy.... get off.... please...." Luffy let go realizing he was starting to crush Sanji.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about 7:30 now the sun was setting, and Luffy commanded for the ship to stop at the nearest island. The island had a beautiful cove and a cliff looming over it, it was perfect for what Sanji told Luffy to do.

{Flashback}  
"Ok, first you need an island with beach or a cliff or both. Then you take here there at sun set and you two have the best damn romantic picnic in the world!" Sanji was floating of in a daydream, but he quickly snapped back into reality, "Uhh, anyways, I'll make you both your favorite meals, and a bottle of wine I've been saving for an occasion such as this."

{End Flashback}

"Lu-Luffy." Nami giggled, "Where are we going?" she was so happy and amused when Luffy told her they were going to have a picnic during the sunset. "Up here Nami!" Luffy was excited. There was a tree at the top of the cliff. Luffy laid out the picnic and he and Nami sat down under the tree. Nami was just beaming in happiness, she was having a romantic evening with her lover, Luffy. She giggled a little at Luffy awkwardly trying to open the wine bottle. "So Luffy, who helped you put this together, this isn't really you." She thought it was sweet that he was trying so hard to be romantic, but he really didn't have to. "Um... well... I kinda asked Sanji what to do... to show you how much you mean to me..." Luffy was timid, but he was still truthful. "Aww... Luffy that's so sweet, but you don't have to do anything for me..." she placed a hand on his cheek as they looked at each other. "I love you, and you love me that's all that matters." Luffy smiled, he got all hot inside though. He turned red and couldn't help but stare aimlessly at Nami, he just felt himself get hotter and hotter, never taking his eye on Nami she was so breathtakingly..... beautiful. Nami got out her food and started eating, she noticed Luffy staring at her, "What? Come on and eat, it'll get cold." Luffy still stared, "I'm not hungry." Nami looked shocked. Luffy, NOT hungry!? Was that even possible!? "Luffy. What's-" Luffy lunged at her and attacked her mouth, his tongue darting inside her mouth and licking all inside it. Nami moaned ridiculously in pleasure. Luffy's taste and the sudden strike of love inside her was too much, she dropped her food and Luffy pinned her against the tree.

He continued making love to her mouth with is, Nami became as hot as he was. "Luffy... w-what's gotten i-into-" she couldn't finish, she drowned in pleasure so much a small dark spot appeared on her short shorts between her legs. Luffy noticed it and gave Nami a sweet and caring smile. This made Nami blush intensely. Luffy kissed all over Nami's face as he undid her pants and brought them and her panties in to her ankles. Nami's face couldn't get any redder as she stretched out her legs showing her glistening sex to Luffy. Luffy kissed Nami on the lips one more time before diving down to face Nami's soaked vagina.

First he lightly kissed he pussy's lips, his nose caressing her inner folds. Nami gasped in pleasure form such a light yet intimate approach. Luffy continued to nuzzle Nami's sensitive cunt, taking a deep breath through his nose to take in Nami's sent directly from her core. The inhaling was amazing to Nami. She quivered in pleasured. Luffy then began to lick Nami's pussy to its full length, from the very bottom to her clit. Nami grabbed the back of his head and pushed him further in. His licking became excessive, causing to Nami to cum immensely, she couldn't take the feeling. Luffy lapped up all he could as her juices flowed into his mouth. He sucked and slurped until she couldn't flow any more, he loved her taste.

Nami sighed heavenly, she loved Luffy between her legs, she loved him touching her, she LOVED Luffy. Luffy came up, some of Nami's liquid still around his mouth, Nami smiled and liked it off then returned the love making in his mouth that he had previously given to her be for he made love to her pussy. She grouped his crotched and grinned. Luffy grabbed Nami's hand and shook his head. "No. That was just for you, you don't have to do anything for me." Nami smirked and got very close to his face, "Ok Luffy, but I'll definitely do it to you tonight." Luffy became red again, he kissed Nami lightly and rested on her shoulder. She hugged him and they stayed that way for a little while longer. Nami pulled her pant's back up and they finished their picnic, with Nami lying in Luffy's lap, they never apart. They headed back to the ship, night had fallen and they went to Luffy's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro was in his room laying down while pumping 50 lb dumbbells. He heard a knock on his door. "Come in." Robin opened the door "Hello Zoro-san." Zoro rolled his eyes, "What do you want." Robin closed the door and locked it, Zoro raised an eyebrow in panic, "What are you doing?" Robin walked over to him, "I've been thinking," She bent down and kissed him on the lips, "I don't want to play with you, I want to be with you." She was completely serious. Zoro was red, he wasn't sure what to say. "Robin..." She kissed him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the captain's room, Luffy and Nami took off each other's clothes. Nami helped take of hers first, then she slowly took of Luffy's shirt, then getting on her knees while Luffy was standing on the bed she undid his pants, taking extra long to enjoy the moment of his 7inch penis popping out. She stared at it as if in a trance. She saw it last night but now it was right in her face and it looked........ magnificent. She was glowing red she looked up at Luffy with a coy smile. Luffy was red too, he gulped, his heart pounding faster than any fight he had been in. Nami huffed heavy on his hard cock, the feeling made him stiffen more. Nami kissed his tip, then took all she could of his member down her throat. She gagged a little but calmed down and licked the shaft all over while it was still in her mouth. Luffy yelped in extreme pleasure he tried his hardest not to grab Nami's head and slam her into him. He wanted her to do it at her own pace, but he had to clench his fists and press them against the board of his bed. Nami continued to bob her head slurping up and down and loving the shaft as much as she could. Luffy gritted his teeth, "Nami!" he exploded in her mouth, she gulped down all she could, some came out the side of her mouth. Luffy sat down in front of Nami, he scooped the cum dripping down her chin with his finger. Nami took the finger in her mouth and licked it clean.

Nami placed herself on top of Luffy, sliding her cunt onto Luffy's cock. They both slightly moaned, Nami was a little surprised that his dick was still so hard after just cuming. They kissed each other deeply, Nami began to move up and down. Luffy placed one hand on her waist, and one on her left breast. As Nami started to gyrate her hips as Luffy liked and sucked on her right tit. They both moaned with no limit. They're sure they woke some one up, but they didn't care. As Nami continued to pump up and down, Luffy thrusted up and down. They both came at the same time. Luffy fell backwards, Nami followed him, collapsing on top of him. "Luffy..." Nami huffed, "I love you..." "Nami..." Luffy huffed back, "I love you too." "You think I could move in her with you?" "Of course." Nami smiled and hugged Luffy as she lay on his chest and together the fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy and Nami weren't the only ones expressing love. In his room, Zoro lay with Robin, who was nuzzling next to him. "I'm glad you let me sleep with you tonight.... Zoro-san." She smiled as she looked at him. "Me too... Robin." For the first time he kissed her first, being commanding and showing her that he would give her as much attention as Luffy gave Nami.

End.

REVIEW AND COMMMENT. If you like the ZoroxRobin part of the story, tell me and I might make a different story sequeling of this one. 


End file.
